


i'm not what you need

by funkyspacegirlfriend



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29182620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkyspacegirlfriend/pseuds/funkyspacegirlfriend
Summary: “I'm—I’m sorry. I’m not who you need.”“But you’re who I want. Isn’t that enough?”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 73





	i'm not what you need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RiotFalling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiotFalling/gifts).



> Thank you to the ever sweet and wonderful RiotFalling for suggesting I tackle this prompt!!

Tony Stark has never been one to back down when there’s something he wants. Toys, sweets, attention, grades, cars, employees.

Lovers.

And the former Hydra assassin whose lips he now knows the taste of thanks to a split second decision fueled by a lack of sleep and coffee jitters three nights ago is no exception.

They’d been growing closer for months. Now, Bucky is more likely to be found lounging on the workshop couch with a book in his hand than spending any time with Steve. And Tony had been so sure that the big brunette had been giving him the same looks Tony had been throwing his way for the last several weeks. In fact, despite what some might consider evidence to the contrary, he’s _still_ confident that he wasn’t wrong.

But that doesn’t leave him any less confused as to why Bucky’s been completely avoiding him since their kiss. A kiss that the other man had seemed just as enthusiastic about in the moment. He had looked just as affected before he gently encouraged Tony to finally get some much needed sleep. And Tony knows he hadn’t been imagining the little smile on the other man’s face as he walked away.

Which is why the fact that there’s been no trace of Bucky anywhere for three whole days makes _no sense_.

FRIDAY has been no help. His youngest child clearly has an even bigger soft spot for their favorite super soldier than her father does because she’s flat out refused to help him get the drop on Bucky. Tony’s not even sure that she isn’t helping _Bucky_ by alerting him any time Tony’s headed his way. 

A few years ago, Tony probably would have given up after day one and gone to hide in the shop to nurse his wounded pride. But he likes to think he’s grown past most of those insecurities. And he wants this. He knows they could be so good together. So he enlists the help of the one person that he knows is more invested in Bucky’s happiness and well being than anyone else.

He goes to Steve.

~~

By the time Tony’s done giving Steve the rundown, the blonde is groaning dramatically, one big hand thrown over his eyes.

“Damnit, Buck.”

Tony chuckles, bare heels drumming against the lower cabinets of the counter he’s perched on in Steve’s kitchen. Sometimes, Steve reminds him so much of Rhodey it’s a little spooky. He knows he’s seen the same look of exasperation on his own best friend’s face numerous times throughout their long standing friendship.

“Tony, I promise, you were not reading anything wrong. Bucky never shuts up about you. It’s kinda gross, actually.”

That makes Tony laugh harder, and he gratefully accepts the mug of coffee Steve presses into his hands. It’s made up exactly how he likes, enough cream to turn it a soft caramel color and exactly zero sugar, because Rhodey may be his best friend but Steve is a very close second and he knows Tony almost as well.

“I may have acted in a sleep deprived state, but even my less than functional brain wouldn’t have gone for it if I wasn’t absolutely sure it would be welcomed. I thought we would talk about it in the morning, but I can’t pin him down. So I’m… kind of at a loss.”

Steve drums his fingers on the counter next to Tony’s leg, a thoughtful expression on his face.

“I can help you corner him, but it’s not gonna be easy to convince him. Buck’s still… vulnerable, in places. There’s still so many things he thinks he’s not worthy of, that he doesn’t deserve, because of what Hydra made him do.”

That’s a mindset that Tony’s all too familiar with. It took a long time and a lot of reassurance from the people closest to him before he stopped holding himself to the sins of his past. He knows Bucky’s come a long way from when Steve first brought him home, but demons that size don’t let go easily.

“Steve, you get me in a room with him and keep him from running away, and I’ll do all the rest. And FRI, baby girl, daddy loves you but if you so much as hint to Bucky that Steve’s conspiring against him, I will recode you to run nothing but refrigerators. Are we clear?”

There’s no response for a moment, but Tony’s content to wait the AI out. Luckily, he doesn’t have to wait long.

“Yes, boss.”

Tony snorts, recognizing the petulant tone that he definitely did not program into her. Turning back to Steve, his face settles into a more serious expression.

“Bucky’s… special. He’s important to me. I’m not gonna give up easy.”

Steve smiles at his admission, and he wraps Tony in a hug.

“I know, Shellhead. There’s nobody I trust with him more than you.”

~~

Three hours later, Tony’s sitting amongst the plants in Bruce’s rooftop garden. It’s not really a strange place for him to be, honestly. The garden is calming, and he’s joined Bruce for sunrise yoga (on the mornings Tony hasn’t actually been to sleep yet by the time the sun is coming up) up here a number of times. Steve is standing at the railing overlooking the city when the elevator tings. Tony tenses, nerves and anticipation making his palms sweat, but he doesn’t move. It takes effort, but even when Bucky appears, he manages to push down the instant reaction to stand up and demand answers.

“Hey Stevie, what did you—”

“Sit down, Buck.”

The brunette looks confused, and a little worried, but he does as he’s told and takes a seat in one of the loungers scattered around the space. 

“What’s this about, Steve? Is… everything ok?”

Steve sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose before turning frustrated blue eyes on his best friend.

“It’s about Tony, Buck. What the hell are you doing?”

Bucky shrinks back, shoulders rounding as he drops his gaze to his feet.

“Look, Steve—”

“Nope. No. Don’t even start trying to give me some bullshit answer. I _know you_. I know when you’re sweet on someone. I’ve seen that look in your eyes. You want Tony, and by his own admission, he wants you too. He’s a good person, my best friend in the world other than you. And I want my two best friends to be happy. So what gives?”

“I _know_ , Steve. God, you think I don’t realize exactly how perfect Tony is?” Bucky sighs, rubbing both hands over his face aggressively before looking up at Steve. “That’s exactly why I _can’t_.”

“That’s bullshit.”

Bucky’s head snaps up, turning to look at where Tony had finally stepped out of hiding. The angry, heartbroken look on the other man’s face makes Bucky flinch.

“Tony…”

The smaller man comes closer, stopping just out of reach and tilting his chin up to look Bucky in the eyes. Neither man notices Steve quietly slipping away.

“It’s bullshit. We’re both so far from perfect, but don’t you think the world’s put us through enough? Don’t you think we deserve to be happy?”

Bucky takes an unconscious step forward, one hand reaching out towards Tony. Even as he tries to hold himself back, he can’t fight the desire to comfort and soothe the other man.

“Tony, of course you deserve to be happy. I just… I'm—I’m sorry. I’m not who you need.”

“But you’re who I _want_. Isn’t that enough?”

He doesn’t know if it’s Tony’s words or the way his pretty brown eyes turn liquid with the gathering tears, but something in Bucky breaks and there’s no stopping him from closing the distance between them and wrapping the other brunette up in his arms. Tony’s hands come up to fist in the back of his shirt, holding on tight. His next words are muffled by the fabric, but Bucky’s enhanced hearing makes them easy to pick up.

“Don’t you want me too?”

Bucky’s hands move to cup Tony’s cheeks, tilting his face up so their eyes meet. His thumbs brush under Tony’s eyes to catch the tears that have slipped out.

“I’ve never wanted anything or anyone more.”

Tony’s face breaks out into a delighted smile, and he stretches up to press their lips together in a soft kiss. When he tries to pull away, Bucky chases after him, deepening the kiss.

Tony’s already got him beat two to nothing. He’s got a lot of making up to do to even the score.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @masteranakinskywalker


End file.
